


Not Touching

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LAMP/CALMSummary: Roman made a new tickle game in the imagination, if you laugh, you get tickled. But nothing touches you until you laugh. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]more intense tickles this time round
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Not Touching

Roman had set up a new game in the imagination. A very ticklish game each side had bashfully agreed to.

Each side stood in the forested area.

The rules were simple. If you laugh, you get tickled, but you won’t be tickled until you laugh.

Seems odd, doesn’t it? Only being tickled after you start laughing? So what would make you laugh before being tickled?

The vines of the forest had begun moving, wrapping around each side’s ankles and wrists to hoist them up in the air.

Each side was immobilized, off the ground, and flustered. 

But all they had to do was not laugh, which if they’re not being tickled, should be easy right?

Roman could see the others as he was lifted off the ground, each had a look of embarrassed, but confident expression.

How hard could it be?

“How are you even gonna make us laugh without touching us Roman? Tell us jokes?” Virgil scoffed, though his growing blush gave away his flustered state.

Roman grinned, but squirmed. He knew what was gonna happen. He got the idea after Patton went tickle monster on him the day before and had teased the crap out of him.

Extra vines began snaking towards each side, each growing nervous as they closed in.

Then, it began.

The vines start exposing their weak spots.

The vines slowly worked off Logan’s shoes and sloooowly peeled back his socks, exposing his sensitive soles and even more sensitive toes to the world.

Roman’s arms were slowly stretched above his head, and his sleeves moved so his underarms were bare and vulnerable.

Patton bit his lip as his pants legs were pulled up to reveal his particularly sensitive thighs.

Virgil’s jacket and shirt were both pulled up to reveal his bare belly.

Each side had butterflies as the vines slowly came closer to their bare vulnerable spots. They twisted and twitched near their spots, still not touching.

Just seeing a tickly appendage so close to such a ticklish spot made each side squirm and smile. 

Even Roman, who knew what was coming, was having trouble not breaking.

No contact was made, but seeing them making tickling motion just mere inches away from a weak spot almost tickled in and of itself.

The vines twitched beneath Logan’s toes, twisted by Roman’s armpits, wiggled near Patton’s thighs, and circled near Virgil’s navel.

So. Close.

But not touching.

At the lack of laughter the vines slowly began pulling on each side’s arms and legs to stretch them out taught, with no room to wiggle or squirm.

Virgil was having the hardest time. Everyone knew he was the most ticklish out of all of them, and now he was stretched out, with his belly poking out, and a vine gently poking into his navel without touching it.

The butterflies in his belly alone, tickled. His grin was huge and he was flustered beyond belief.

And then, it began.

Virgil couldn’t hold it in anymore, and let out a small stream of giggles.

Bingo.

Immediately the vines touched into his belly button, swirling and skimming at the ticklish skin.

Poor Virgil shrieked and threw his head back in uncontrollable laughter, surprising the other three who were oh so close to breaking.

“Nohohoho! Nohoho tihihihickles! Nohohot thehehere! Nohohohot thehehere- plehehehehease- ahahahahaha!” Virgil cackled as the vine tormented his most ticklish spot. He couldn’t even squirm or thrash, the vines had him stretched so far his belly was stretched out and exposed beyond what he’d felt before. 

The others were more flustered, knowing if they broke they’d end up like Virgil.

Logan felt his toes be moved to stretch out the skin underneath. He could see the vines so close to it. 

Logan heard Virgil cry out “Nohohoho! ihihihit tihihickles tohohoo muhuhuhuch- thihihihihis ihihihihisn’t fahahahahair!” 

He could imagine what it’d feel like if he broke and the vines went after him.

His toes, his ticklish toes, right there, stretched out.

The butterflies in Logan’s stomach was getting to him.

And

Logan broke next.

He let out a short giggle and froze. Oh no-

“AHA! Nohohoho wahahahait! Stohohohohoppit! Nohohohoho- hehehehey!” Logan snorted and erupted into laughter as the vines began wiggling at the skin underneath his toes. It wove in between each toe and tickled every scrap of exposed skin it could, leaving poor Logan in stitches.

Two of the four were now laughing and shrieking hysterically as vines attacked their most ticklish spots.

Patton always had trouble holding in his laughter, as he was just a giggly person, and now that two of his friends were laughing freely, his own laughter was bouncing around just begging to be let out.

His mind wouldn’t stop imagining how it felt when those vines would finally start to tickle his thighs. Maybe with pokes? Or squeezes? Or gentle flutters?

Oh no, Patton could feel his laughter bubbling out.

Before he could stop himself he burst into anticipatory giggles. As soon as he did, the vines dove in with all kinds of tickles imaginable. Poking, fluttering, squeezing, all over his ticklish thighs.

“AH! Gohohoodness nohohoho! Ahahahahehehehe- ihihihit tihihickles! Ihit tihihickles! Stahahahahaha-” Patton squealed as his thighs were ruthlessly attacked.

Roman was the last one left silent, but all of his friend’s laughter and cries of ‘it tickles’ and ‘not there’ were making it hard.

Roman was smiling so big it hurt as images of tickling danced through his head. 

So close. One inch closer and they’d be tickling his underarms. And he wouldn’t be able to move them, his arms were stretched way up high. He’d never been tickled with his underarms stretched taut before.

It’d probably tickle so much more.

Oh no, Roman was losing his composure.

Aaaaand

“Ehe-” Roman giggled before immediately squeaking at the slip up.

Before he knew it a vine attacked each armpit. Wiggling, scratching, fluttering, and poking the exposed skin.

“AHA! Stohohopit, nohohohoho! Wahahahahait- plehehehehehease!” He was reduced to pleading cackles almost immediately.

The forest was awash in shrieking cackles and desperate pleas for mercy as each side’s most ticklish spot was ruthlessly tormented. They squealed, laughed, cackled, giggled, snorted, and had tears of mirth cascading down their cheeks.

When any side hit their limit, the vines would stop and lower them back to the forest floor, leaving them laying in a puddle of mirth and leftover giggling as they recovered.

After about 15 minutes each side was on the ground, tickled to their limits.

They were all tickled into a daze, each of them curled up, holding their spots which still had leftover tingling.

Slowly Roman’s room shifted into a bedroom. The patch of forest floor they were all laid on rose and shifted into a large king size bed. As soon as pillows were conjured, they were out like lights, still smiling and giggling in their dreams.


End file.
